This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights which was filed for the instant plant variety on Mar. 9, 2009, Application Number 2009/0421.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy garden pink or carnation that is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP09 MAR05’.
‘WP09 MAR05’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a breeding program started by the inventor in 1985. The breeding program is conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The inventor selected ‘WP09 MAR05’ in 2005 for its early season flowering and for its fully double crimson flowers which are fragrant and produced in profusion.
‘WP09 MAR05’ resulted from the controlled pollination between two unreleased and unpatented selections of Dianthus from the inventor's breeding program, namely Selection “98.02” as male parent and Selection “ASH22” as female parent.
‘WP09 MAR05’ is distinguishable from the male parent as follows: The height of the male parent is approximately two times the height of ‘WP09 MAR05’. The length of the flower stems of the male parent is approximately two times the length of the flower stems of ‘WP09 MAR05’. The flowers of the male parent are pink-magenta in color whereas the flowers of ‘WP09 MAR05’ are crimson in color.
‘WP09 MAR05’ is distinguishable from the female parent as follows: The flowers of the female parent are semi-double in form and are carmine in color, whereas the flowers of ‘WP09 MAR05’ are fully double and are crimson in color.
The variety of Dianthus which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘WP09 MAR05’ is Dianthus ‘WP PASSION’ (U.S. Plant patent Pending, application Ser. No. 12/220,573, filed Jul. 24, 2008.) ‘WP09 MAR05’ is distinguishable from this variety by plant height. Whereas plants of ‘WP PASSION’ are approximately 30 cm-35 cm in height after 9 months of growth, plants of ‘WP09 MAR05’ are 10 cm-13 cm in height after nine months of growth.
Asexual reproduction of ‘WP09 MAR05’ was first accomplished by the inventor in 2005 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.